


Primal

by slythatheart



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Smythofsky Week 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smythofsky Week: Day 3 Scandals. Most of the time Dave doesn't mind Sebastian dancing with other guys...but sometimes he does. possessive!dominant!Dave. No real plot to speak of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a submission for Smythofsky Week (Day #3 Theme - Scandals) on tumblr.

Sometimes, when Sebastian dances with other men, Dave gets jealous. He shouldn't – he _knows_ he shouldn't – but he can't help the way his stomach tightens, the way his shoulders tense, the way something inside him starts to simmer.

He is Sebastian's and Sebastian is his. They both know that. But Sebastian likes to dance and Dave likes to watch the way Sebastian's body moves (fluid, graceful, sexy – almost more than Dave can stand). So even though they have been dating for a while they still come to Scandals and Sebastian still spends time surrounded by other guys on the dance floor.

Sebastian hasn't left the bar with anyone but him in months, so most of the time this doesn't bother Dave – but sometimes…sometimes it does.

It's not a random thing. Dave is perfectly aware that there's always something that sets off the burn inside him, the possessive streak that leaves him wanting to lock Sebastian away where no other men can see him, touch him, want him – to keep him hidden where absolutely no one else can have him. Dave is ashamed of that side of himself, though from time to time shame isn't enough to hold him back from action.

Sebastian is a flirt; has always been a flirt. Dave has known this longer than he has even known Sebastian's name. He knows that his boyfriend means nothing by it, that it is just his nature, but it is at times like this – times when Sebastian is laughing as he dances, shimmying his ass enticingly, smirking in _just that way_ – that a domineering fire ignites inside Dave; one he didn't even know he had prior to meeting Sebastian.

He is at the bar in his usual spot when it happens. Sebastian is laughing, his hips shaking tantalizingly, his lips curled invitingly, and Dave feels himself coiling inside like a threatened cobra about to strike. He _knows_ , can see it coming before Sebastian does – possibly even before the transgressor decides to make the move. He is halfway out of his seat before the stranger's hand so much as twitches, though he is not quite fast enough to stop that palm from _trespassing_ on what he is embarrassed to admit a baser part of him considers private property.

His boyfriend is pulling back and shoving that hand from his ass before Dave gets there but that feeling is already in control, steamrolling over the normal part of Dave's consciousness and maneuvering his body against his will. Within seconds he is facing off against the perpetrator, having stepped between him and Sebastian while the rage he cannot quite hold back is erupting from him in an angry growl that can't be ignored.

The primal part of Dave that has taken over is thrilled at the sight of shock and horror he sees; is excited at the way the blood has drained from his challenger's now pallid face.

The reasonable part of Dave knows he will regret this by the morning but that knowledge doesn't prevent him from leaning in until he knows he will be heard.

"Touch him again," he hears himself saying in a tone that is coldly calm; threatening and powerful despite being almost whisper quiet, "and you will _lose…your…hand_. Understood?"

The offender is nodding and visibly shaking. Primal- Dave feels triumphant. Pride and victory flood through him as his crushed opponent scurries away like a rodent while Dave remains dominant and strong. Sebastian is his – will always be his.

The rage is gone but the possessiveness remains, the animalistic desire to take, to claim, to _own_. The desperate need to show that Sebastian belongs to Dave – that no one else has the right to touch him – is still there, though mostly it is himself and his boyfriend he feels the need to prove it to.

Sebastian is speaking to him and Dave is trying to concentrate on understanding. He needs to focus on what is being said rather than eyeing the way Sebastian's lips and tongue move to form the words. "…gone now, babe. Come on; let me take care of you."

It doesn't often go this far, but when it does Sebastian always knows how to handle him. The normally aggressive and obnoxious man knows how to hold back his ordinary behavior to give Dave what he needs.

"You always know just how to protect me," Sebastian is cooing at Dave in a way that is completely unlike him; but Dave is loving the words, the tone, the intent behind it, because it's exactly what he is desperate to hear.

They end up in a dark curtained off area that they have used before – it's relatively discreet but everyone knows it is there and what it's used for. Normally Dave steers clear but when he's in such a state his modesty and propriety take a backseat to the demand inside him to _possess_.

As soon as the curtain is pulled behind them, he is all over Sebastian, dimly pleased with his own restraint in not trying to undress the other man before they are out of public view. He is touching, and squeezing, and before he even realizes what he is doing there is skin and long muscular lines while Sebastian's shirt has disappeared and his pants are well on the way to doing the same.

He is losing himself in the sight, feel and _taste_ of the body in front of him, gripping, sucking, biting until Sebastian is whimpering, thrusting against Dave who is rock hard but still fully dressed. Somewhere inside he knows he is probably being too rough but he is too hazy to care and the noises coming from the half-naked man are spurring him on. His eyes roam over the slim yet muscled torso he is all but assaulting; taking in the red marks, the shiny-wet streaks, the visible indentations that can only have been caused by his teeth and he finds himself growling again, this time in need rather than fury.

"Fuck _yesyesyes_ , Dave. _Please_."

Dave is too far gone to act on anything but instinct, so it is Sebastian who slips off his shoes and writhes out of the rest of his clothes while Dave is busy marking him. It is Sebastian who takes control when he realizes just how lust-fogged Dave is, grasping short hair in his fingers and pulling _hard_ until he can move again, tugging on the hair and shoving Dave's chest until Dave finds himself with his back to a wall, moaning when Sebastian is abruptly on his knees and sucking hard on Dave's suddenly exposed cock.

The power Dave feels in this position is a rush he is embarrassed by when he is rational. He struggles to admit that being fully dressed and standing over a naked Sebastian does something to him at his core. It's only when he's in this dominant fog that he cannot stop himself from holding Sebastian's head in place and fucking into his mouth. He doesn't hurt Sebastian – would _never_ really hurt Sebastian – but he doesn't hold back either, knowing exactly how much the other man can take.

He is almost there – heart thumping, skin overheating, nerve endings crackling – when he feels fingernails digging sharply into the skin under his shirt and he lets go of Sebastian as his boyfriend pulls away, leaving Dave dazed and desperate. He is about to surge forward and assert his position once more when Sebastian's voice pierces through the white-noise of _want_ in Dave's brain. "Wait…just a second…I need…I need to _uhh_ —"

What Dave is seeing is almost enough to make him lose his mind completely. Just moments earlier he'd wanted nothing more than to keep pumping into that hot wet mouth, but as always Sebastian knows what to give him and what is going to satisfy Dave the most. His boyfriend is bent over in front of him, presenting himself in a way that somehow manages to sooth Dave's dominant streak while still inflaming the urgency in him to take what is his. He is stopped only by the sight of Sebastian's long, shiny lube-slicked fingers slipping in and out of his hole, preparing himself.

The tiny shred of reason left in Dave is so glad that his boyfriend is both prepared and wanton, while the primal part of him feels jealous that anyone else is touching Sebastian, even Sebastian himself.

When Sebastian lets out a particularly needy moan, Dave is unable to hold himself still any longer. He wraps his fingers around Sebastian's wrist, stopping the movements and dragging him back towards the wall. He is getting ready to slide into Sebastian when he feels a hand grab his cock. Dave stops to watch as a condom is rolled over his shaft before it is being coated quickly in slippery gel. As soon as he is released, he is folding Sebastian over at the hips, encouraging him to brace his arms against the wall while Dave enters him in one long, smooth movement, pushing until his balls are resting against the back of Sebastian's thighs.

"Take me, babe, fuck me…I'm _yours_." Sebastian is whining, his words are running together and hard to understand but Dave _knows_ those noises, even in this frame of mind. He knows that while his boyfriend might be stinging he is also eager and needy, wanting to be fucked just as badly as Dave wants to fuck him.

Once he is inside he can't stay still; he is thrusting hard and deep in a way that he knows will hit that spot in Sebastian and make him cry out, letting anyone near them know exactly what he is doing to the other man. He wants to know; wants Sebastian to know; wants _everyone_ to know what is happening – that he is filling Sebastian, having him, owning him.

He doesn't hold back, rutting into that tight heat until he is sure that Sebastian will be feeling him there for days. The idea that his boyfriend will be reminded with every movement that he is Dave's is almost hotter than the grip around his cock, spinning him further and further out of control until he knows his movements are almost violent. Sebastian is pushing back into him just as forcefully, their hips slamming together with a sharp sounding slap each time they meet.

"Oh fuck…oh Dave, _pleasefuckohGodyes_ …"

Sebastian is keening now, obviously close to coming, arching his back as Dave feels his own orgasm building until he knows he can't last any longer. He reaches forward and grasps Sebastian by the hair, yanking until that slim body is contorted oddly, back curved, one hand still on the wall while the other is pumping his own cock. His neck is within inches of Dave's mouth, exactly where Dave needs him to be. Once Dave feels Sebastian starting to tense beneath him, muscles contracting around Dave's dick, he sinks his teeth deeply into the tender spot where Sebastian's shoulder meets his neck and he lets himself come, hips jerking as he rides out his release.

By the time he is coming down from his sexual high the controlling need is sated and Dave is beginning to feel the after effects. His fingers relax their grip, stroking Sebastian's hair rather than tugging it. He is wrapping his other arm around his boyfriend's torso, gently trailing his fingertips along Sebastian's sternum instead of sinking them brutally into his hips. He is murmuring into the other man's sweat-damp neck, between soothing licks and apologetic kisses to the mark there that is welling with tiny drops of blood in spots where Dave's teeth have broken the skin.

"That was…" Sebastian's words trail into a moan as Dave is pressing kisses along the shell of his ear.

He can feel that Sebastian is shaky beneath him, can feel the thundering of his heart and quickness of his breath, and knows from experience that the other man must be weak at the knees. He curls his other arm around his boyfriend, using his strength to help support them both until the quivering stops and Sebastian's own strength eventually returns.

Dave waits as long as he can but eventually he disentangles himself from Sebastian, already regretting the need to move, and pulls out slowly and gently. He is wincing as he hears Sebastian's quiet hiss of pain, tying the condom off then disposing of it before grabbing some tissues from the thoughtfully placed box and cleaning up after Sebastian. He wraps the other man in his arms, chests pressed together, and once again starts laving the wound on Sebastian's neck gently.

After a few minutes, they pull apart; Dave is rueful while Sebastian is looking drowsy. He picks up Sebastian's hastily discarded clothing, helping him dress carefully, stopping frequently to kiss him softly. When Sebastian is fully dressed and Dave sees the bite is still visible he feels guilty, ignoring the part of himself that is perfectly pleased at the obvious mark.

"I'm sorry," he whispers into Sebastian's ear as his boyfriend folds back into Dave's arms. He is. He feels guilty and ashamed – he shouldn't become such an animal just because Sebastian catches the attention of other men.

"Don't be," Sebastian replies with a hint of a slur, enough to show Dave just how blissed out he is, "you know I love it when you get all hot and jealous like that."

Dave smiles fondly against Sebastian's jaw, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "Do you do it on purpose?"

Sebastian chuckles at him, bumping their hips together so that Dave doesn't need to hear his response to know the answer. "Mmmm…yeah," Sebastian admits, "but not the touching. I didn't ask him to touch me. Normally it's just the dancing and the flirting until you get all growly and possessive. I love it when you lose it like that."

"I wasn't too rough, was I? Did I hurt you much?"

The lazy smirk that curls on Sebastian's lips makes Dave feel undeniably pleased with himself despite his misgivings.

"Only in the very best ways, babe," Sebastian says teasingly. "Now let's get out of here. I'm tired and aching. What do you say to a soak in my hot tub?"

"That actually sounds really good," Dave admits. He is still embarrassed by his domineering streak, but Sebastian never fails to offer him everything he needs, even before he knows he needs it.

"Good. I want you to fuck me in the water, too. I want to think of your cock every time I try to sit down for a week." There is something hot and tempting in Sebastian's offer. Despite the tendrils of satisfaction still swirling inside him, Dave can feel a spike of that primal part of him trying to claw its way back to the surface.

Sebastian seems to like tapping into that side of Dave, and Dave is wondering if perhaps his jealous streak isn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
